


Drink

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [73]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Excuses, F/M, Prompt Fill, Seen right through immediately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 6th: Drink - 100 words - A character drinks something that makes them...?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> That makes them...feel funny (or did it!?)  
> Set after the Cell Games saga

“You’re looking…funny.” A glance from icy-blue eyes, and the fluttering of the butterflies that always followed. “You okay?”

“…I dunno.” He did know. He couldn’t tell _her_ that though. Not when she was starting to trust him. He didn’t want to spoil things.

“You’re blushing,” she said in a monotone.

He flushed more under her stare, aware of how hot it was suddenly.

“That OJ must’ve been bad,” he said.

She raised one eyebrow, then bent and kissed him slowly, thoroughly. She pulled away, leaving him stunned.

With just a hint of a smile she said, “Yeah, that’s probably it.”


End file.
